Tokyo Hill
by Tap-Chan
Summary: This is the beginning of the Tokyo Hill Series, focusing on the lives of the rich and pampered. Watch babies grow from children to adulthood. Enter Tokyo Hill.


Title:Tokyo Hill  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:PG13(for language)  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
  
  
Tokyo Hill....to the general public of Japan,it was a place in Tokyo  
where the rich,the elite,resided.  
To the poor and middle statused citizens of Tokyo,it was where the rich,  
pampered snobs who lived like kings and knew not the troubles of others,  
those who thought the poor were nothing but beggars,unworthy of a shred of   
their attention.A perfect paradise to the financially wealthy.  
To the residents of Tokyo Hill,it was where they led their lives,away   
from the prying eyes of reporters,where they faced troubles and problems in  
their lives.Disgusted at the views of others who thought them different   
because of their money.The thought they le perfect and synthetic lives.  
Unfortunately,there were a few among their own who fitted the views of the   
Tokyo citizens.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsukino Kenji sat in his reading room studying papers and pouring over  
business contracts.  
Reaching for his mug of coffee,Kenji lifted it slightly to his lips when  
he realized it was empty...  
"Mika!!"shouted Kenji angrily as he held the mug between his fingers.  
  
A plump lady came bustling through the doors.In one hand a dish towel  
and another was a sponge.  
"Yes,Mr Tsukino??"  
  
"My coffee..."growled Kenji his dark eyes glaring at his housekeeper.  
  
"Mr Tsukino,I certainly think you should be getting some sleep,Mr Chiba,  
Mr Hino and Mr Kino will be coming this evening."reminded Mika in a motherly  
tone.Kenji's face softenened slightly.  
  
"Yes,yes,Mika...thank you for the reminder.Now,about the coffee???"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Later,in the evening~  
  
The doorbell signaled the arrival of Tsukino Kenji's three friends.  
  
Kenji had showered,shaved and a nap.Feeling fresh and rejuvenated,Kenji  
stood in front of the door as he welcomed his friends.  
"Taka,Ryu,Matta...come in."smiled Kenji.  
  
Hino Taka was the CEO of Hino Enterprises which specialised in publishing  
best-seller books,magazines and other media.  
Chiba Ryu was CEO of Chiba Industries a partner to Tsukino Industries  
which were the two major companys in Tokyo.  
Kino Matta was head of Kino Enterprises who owned a variety of   
restaurants,deli's,cafes and other types of land and food industries all   
over Japan.  
  
"Kenji,it's been a long time.Where have you been hiding??"asked Taka.  
  
"Business has been hectic and I've been kept busy,old friend."smiled  
Kenji warmly."How are things at home??"  
"Terrible."laughed Taka.  
  
"Yes,I've seen his new wife.She's shy and timid as a dove!"added Matta.  
  
"That shy and timid wife,is a dragon in disguise!!She trashed me in  
tennis!"exclaimed Ryu teasingly.  
"Wife???"echoed Kenji thunderstruck.  
"You got married and you didn't tell me???You didn't even invite me!!"  
  
Taka burst out laughing.  
  
"Old friend,it wasn't expected.I just got up and got married."smiled  
Taka patting his shoulder.  
"Don't feel bad,Kenji...Taka didn't invite us,either."smiled Matta.  
  
"So,who is she??"asked Kenji curious.  
  
"Her name is Oka Kyshi.She comes from Hakodate."  
  
"Hakodate??"  
  
"A place up north."volunteered Ryu.  
  
"Taka,you must bring her here one day.I want to see this woman who  
captured your heart."said Kenji in a somber tone.  
"Do you have to sound so sad for me,Kenji??"asked Taka.  
  
Kenji laughed.  
  
"Mr Tsukino..I'm sorry to interupt,but dinner is served."came Mika's  
voice.  
"Thank you,Mika."called Kenji."Come along.We can talk more about this  
wife of yours."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 months later...  
  
Hono Ikuko stared at the address in her fingers.*This is Tokyo,so where  
is this Tokyo Hill???*wondered Ikuko as she stared at the address.  
"Excuse me,do you know where this place is??"asked Ikuko as she stopped  
a man.  
He stared at her,then at the piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Tokyo Hill??You don't look like one of those snobs,so you must be  
applying for a job as a housekeeper or something,right??"asked the man.  
  
"No..I'm-"  
  
"Oh,you're one of the upper-social classes,then...I'm surprised people   
like YOU don't know where Tokyo Hill is.I'm also surprised you saw fit to  
speak to lower people like me."sneered the man.  
"Excuse me!!I merely asked for directions!!No need to get so cranky."  
said Ikuko shocked.  
"Whatever,go straight then turn left at the second turning,then keep  
on going straight.You can't miss a place like Tokyo Hill.But if you do,  
just hail a taxi.They all know where that fancy shmancy paradise is."  
said the man as he walked off.  
  
Ikuko stared after the man shocked.  
  
"I never....I can't believe people in Tokyo are so prejudiced.I should  
have stayed in Kobe."muttered Ikuko to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenji slammed his fist on the table angrily.  
  
"Grandfather,you are being impossible!!"shouted Kenji as he stared angrily  
at his grandfather.  
"No,Kenji...it is YOU who is being impossible.Is it so difficult to  
find a woman you love and settle down??All your friends are married.They  
found someone..."pointed out Tsukino Hiro.  
"I do not have time to find a woman I love and settle down."argued Kenji.  
"The company just takes up too much of my time!!I'm too busy!!"  
"That is why you must take some time off from work,you are my only   
grandson.I only want you to be happy.But if you do not get settled down  
in 6 months,I will name a new heir to the company."sighed Hiro.  
  
"Grandfather..-"began Kenji.  
  
"The discussion is over,Kenji."said the old man as he hobbled out of the  
reading room.  
Kenji threw a vase onto the floor.The vase smashing into pieces...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ikuko stared at the mansions.They were huge...they were...beautiful...  
they were gorgeous...they were magnificent...they were...expensive.  
The whole place reeked of money and social status.  
  
The man had been right.You couldn't miss a place like Tokyo Hill...  
you'd have to be blind to miss it.  
Tokyo Hill had the aura of a dominating and prominent neighbourhood.  
It was so beautiful...from the tall mansions to the well manicured gardens  
and the tall walls,fences and gates.  
She walked down the wide boulevard,dragging her suitcases along.  
  
Reaching the address,she stared at the mansion.It was horribly hideous.  
There was no light,the window panes were broken and had to be boarded up.  
The garden was overgrown with weeds and the gates....were padlocked.  
  
She stared at the mansion.It was deserted...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenji had went for a run to spend the excess energy generated by his anger  
and fight with his grandfather.  
He passed the old Watase mansion...*The poor bastard.*thought Kenji to  
himself,when he spotted a figure standing in front of the mansion.  
Jogging over to the figure,he saw it was a woman sitting on suitcases.  
  
"Excuse me??"  
  
The woman turned.She had clear blue eyes and dark hair.She looked pale  
and thin.She looked ill.  
  
"Who are you??!!"exclaimed the woman warily.  
  
"Umm...are you alright,miss??You don't look well."said Kenji.He stared  
at the woman puzzled.Everybody in Tokyo Hill knew who he was...everybody  
in Tokyo Hill knew each other.  
"I'm fine."snapped the woman.  
  
"Well..okay then."shrugged Kenji.Who was HE to pry into others business??  
Turning to continue his jog,Kenji was about to move when-  
  
"Wait!"called the woman.  
  
Kenji turned towards the woman.  
  
"Yes??"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ikuko bit her lip.She fingered her grey tweed skirt.Looking up at the  
man.He had dirty-blonde brown hair with brown eyes that stared at her   
curiously.  
"I-I...What happened to the owner of this mansion??"asked Ikuko.  
  
"Watashe??Nobody knows.He just up and disappeared.Rumors say he ran to  
escape debt.The poor devil.But don't take me seriously though,nobody really  
knows what happened to him.The reporters made a damn series out of him  
though.The gossip mill really took the cake."said the man with a bark of  
laughter.  
Ikuko blanched.She turned her eyes to the empty mansion.A mere ghost of  
it's former splendid self.She could just imagined her cousin lounging by  
the fire place in the great big mansion.  
  
"Miss??Are you okay??"  
  
"Y-Yes..."stuttered Ikuko.  
  
"You look very pale...is something wrong??"  
  
"Watashe is my cousin.."whispered Ikuko.  
  
"I see.Sorry...his business went bankrupt two years ago.He disappeared  
around then."said Kenji.  
Ikuko tried to focus her eyes.Everything was so blurry and hazy.Her  
head felt heavy...she felt dizzy...everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenji stared at the pale woman.Her eyes seemed far away.She wasn't even  
listening to anything he was saying.  
She seemed to grow paler by the minute.She was thin and...shivering??  
  
Kenji was shocked when she fell against him limply.  
  
"Miss??"called Kenji.  
  
She was unconcious...she was so light!!!Shaking his head with a sigh,  
he held her with one arm while the other pulled out a handphone.Dialing  
his home number,he called somebody to pick them up....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ikuko's eye lids fluttered open.Everything was so bright.The bed was...  
soft???Birds were..chirping??  
Looking up at the ceiling,she saw a very pretty design on it.Sitting up  
she turned towards the window.Sunlight was streaming through clean clear  
window panes.A vast difference from the dirty windows at her own home.  
Swinging her feet off the bed,Ikuko wobbled towards the doors.As she  
passed a life-size mirror,Ikuko stopped and frowned at herself.  
She was wearing a nightie!!She didn't have a nightie!She owned a pair of  
old flannel pj's.  
Reaching for the doors,Ikuko pulled at it.The doors opened easily.  
  
Her face hit something warm..hard yet soft.Pulling back,she saw a white  
shirt,but what was odd was how small and frail her hands seemed to the  
wide chest.  
"I see you're awake."came a voice.  
  
Ikuko's gaze shot upwards.It was the man from last night.  
  
His lips quirked a grin.His eyes full of amusement.  
  
Ikuko blushed.  
  
"Wh-Where am I??"  
  
"You are in my home situated on Tokyo Hill."answered the man.  
  
Backing away,Ikuko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.Looking at the  
man,Ikuko opened her mouth to say thank you and sorry but what came out was  
an introduction.  
"My name is Hono Ikuko."  
  
The man's grin grew wider.  
  
"Tsukino Kenji."  
  
"I want to thank you for rescuing me,Mr Tsukino."said Ikuko bowing  
slightly.  
"I merely did what anybody would have done."smiled Kenji.  
  
"Even the people in Tokyo Hill??Wait...I'm sorry..you live in Tokyo Hill.  
That was a foolish rude thing to say..."mumbled Ikuko blushing at her own   
foolishness.  
"Ah...I see you've heard the rumors of the Tokyo citizens that the people  
who live in Tokyo Hill are snobs and selfish people.Such prejudice people  
have towards money."sighed Kenji shamly.  
Ikuko burst out laughing at his tone.  
  
Kenji merely grinned.  
  
"I had the servants bring up breakfast.I will see you,later Miss Hono.  
I have some work to do."stated Kenji as he backed out of the room with a  
bow and closed the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hono Ikuko stared at the closed door.She was shocked at his friendly  
open attitude.Judging by the vast grounds and huge mansions of Tokyo Hill,  
Ikuko had to admit...she'd had an unconcious thought that rich people were  
silly and vain and loved to strut about flaunting their status like showy  
peacocks.  
She scolded herself mentally for being as prejudiced as the people in  
down town Tokyo.She felt silly,foolish and revoltingly prejudiced.  
The people in Tokyo Hill deserved their privacy,which was probably one  
of the main reasons to their indifferencial attitude which others   
mistakened as snobbery and vanity.  
They also deserved the benefit of doubt instead of judging them from all  
the rumors she'd heard of the social upper-class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Later~  
  
"Kenji,I hear you've taken in some waif who happens to be a relative of  
Watashe...or so the person says."said Hino Taka said as he lifted a  
crystal glass of sherry to his lips,arching an eyebrow sardonically.  
"Kyshi,I have no idea how you stand your husband...or keep that mouth of  
his under control."drawled Kenji lazily.  
  
"I don't either,Kenji...I have to kiss him to subdue that sharp tongue   
and unsatiable need of his to repeat gossip."laughed Kyshi.  
"Darling...you are being impertinent.Keep it up,and you'll find the words  
I repeat be more embarrasing than you needing to kiss me to smother my  
words."mocked Taka,his eyes staring with amusement at his wife.  
  
"Taka..."warned Kyshi.  
  
Kenji gave a bark of laughter.  
  
"Mrs Hino,your husband has a wonderfully...UNIQUE way of passing a   
comment."chuckled Kenji.  
"I noticed."said Kyshi,rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes well,Matta recently got married and Ryu is convinced the woman he is  
to marry is a complete saint AND the one for him."stated Taka trying to keep  
a smile from bursting on his face.  
Kyshi frowned.  
Kenji raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"You mean Otaka Kwannon,THAT bitch??"asked Kyshi.  
  
"My sentiments exactly."chuckled Kenji."I never thought Ryu would fall  
for a conniving,self-centered gold digger."  
"Exactly!!Didn't you try to tell him,Taka???"asked Kyshi distressed that  
the two men didn't even seem to take the situation seriously.  
"I did,but Ryu wouldn't listen to any of it.He's blinded by that woman  
I'm afraid.Blind as a bat."sighed Taka defeatedly.  
"That woman is a witch.Ryu deserves more than she can offer.Even if she  
IS good in bed."mocked Kyshi crudely.  
"Now now,sweetheart.Don't get yourself into a fluster."teased Taka.  
  
Kenji burst out laughing.His two friends stared at him in shock.  
  
Kenji chuckled."Stop looking at me as if I am insane.I was merely   
remembering..."  
"About what??"questioned Taka eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Remember what Ryu said when we were in university??When Matta was   
talking to that girl with the horribly dyed bright GREEN hair??Remember  
when we wondered if Matta was interested in her and Ryu had confidently and  
arrogantly put that idea down??"  
Taka smiled then burst into a deep chuckle.  
  
Kyshi stared at both men waiting for either to explain the joke.  
  
"Ryu was a lady-killer in Uni.So when Matta was showing some interest in  
a girl with...green...hair,Taka and I were discussing if Matta was   
interested in her.Ryu had put that idea down instantly."laughed Kenji.  
  
"And when we asked why,he replied I so quote,'My excellent taste and  
judgement of women combined with insight.'"repeated Taka holding his head  
high with sham dignity which evoked a chuckle from Kenji and a giggle  
from Kyshi.  
"Insight!!If he had a shred of insight,I wonder how Kwannon got her claws  
into him!!And if he's such an EXCELLENT judge,how come he thinks Kwannon  
is a sweet harmless creampuff than the transparent pain in the @$$ she is?"  
scoffed Kyshi.  
"Sweetheart,watch your language..darling."smiled Taka warmly clasping her  
hand in his.  
"Dinner,Taka.You and Kyshi must have dinner here."choked Kenji trying to  
hold back a laugh.  
"We wouldn't want to take your attention from your...guest."smiled Taka.  
Kyshi rolled her eyes.  
  
Kenji shook his head."Taka,you sometimes have the most silly ideas in   
your head."sighed Kenji.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ikuko was introduced to Mr and Mrs Hino who were having dinner at the  
Tsukino Mansion.Ikuko found their subjects of conversation fascinating and  
strangely amusing.She'd always thought the only subjects the rich liked   
were business and clothing.  
  
~After dinner~  
  
"Mr Tsukino,I thank you for putting me up.I've bothered your family too  
long already."said Ikuko.  
"That is alright,Miss Hono."smiled Kenji looking up from his stacks of  
papers."You can stay as long as you like."  
"I'm afraid not.I hate to impose-"began Ikuko shaking her head ruefully.  
  
"Miss Hono..."  
  
Ikuko looked up embarrassed at her babbling.  
  
"Do you think,you would accompany me to my friend's wedding??"asked  
Kenji.  
"I-I..beg your pardon???"exclaimed Ikuko afraid her ears were going.  
  
"I said would you allow me your company at my friend's wedding?"repeated  
Kenji staring at her with startling composure.  
"I..I guess it would be alright,"said Ikuko unsure.  
  
"Good,that settles it.And please,Miss Hono,call me Kenji."  
"Then you must call me Ikuko."  
  
Both of them smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Otaka Kwannon looked at her reflection in the mirror as she fastened a   
diamond necklace.The diamonds glittered at her throat and the diamond   
earrings sparkled flawlessly.  
She smiled as she admired her jewels.Rings on her fingers,bracelets on her  
wrists,necklaces and chokers on her neck,along with the diamond tiara she  
was suppose to wear on her wedding day.  
Her provocative and sexy gown clung to her body like a glove,emphasizing  
her shapely curves.  
  
"Don't you think you're a little over-confident Kwannon??"drawled a   
voice.  
  
Kwannon spun round to face the owner of the voice,her grey eyes like   
cold shards of steel.  
"What are you talking about??Ryu is already wrapped around my finger."  
said Kwannon in a venomous voice aimed at the man.  
"Tsk tsk...aren't you afraid Chiba Ryu will find out you're not the dove  
he believes you to be,my pet??"said the man lazily,amusement glinting in  
his eyes.  
"I don't fear a silly snap,the man is so besotted with me,he's as good a  
blind.After tomorrow,I will be shopping in the most fashionable stores in   
Tokyo and living in one of the elite and prestigious Tokyo Hill mansions."  
replied Kwannon haughtily.  
"You,are a scheming,evil,ambitious little minx,love."laughed the man.  
  
Kwannon's lips curled in a cynical smile."Maybe so,but it's going to make  
me a RICH scheming,evil,ambitious little minx."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Wedding day~  
  
Kenji arrived at the church with Ikuko at his arm walking confidently to  
a small group.  
"Kenji!!"called one of them,waving him over.  
  
The group eyed Ikuko with curiousity.The only people who didn't were   
Mr and Mr Hino whom she'd met during dinner last night.  
  
"Kenji,introduce us to this,lady.."smiled one of them hesitantly.  
  
"This is Hono Ikuko.Ikuko,this is Kino Matta,and his wife,Kino Hana.  
Furuhata Hikaru and his wife Furuhata Roika,and you already know Hino Taka  
and Hino Kyshi."smiled Kenji.  
Ikuko nodded at them.  
  
"It seems most of your friends are all married.So I guess after this  
wedding,it will be yours??"asked Ikuko.  
Kenji stiffened at the remark.Ikuko must have noticed because she was  
silent and did not bring up the topic again...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wedding went off without a hitch.Chiba Ryu's friends standing up to  
congratulate him,reluctantly.If Chiba Ryu noticed anything strange in their   
disposition,he didn't show it.Because where Otaka Kwannon was concerned....  
he was grinning like a bloody idiotic fool.  
  
"Congratulations Ryu."said Kenji.  
  
"Don't look so grim,Kenji!!It's my wedding day!!You wouldn't want to  
upset Kwannon now would you??"asked Ryu smiling.  
  
Kenji grinned,not with humor but with wry amusement.*Kwannon??Upset!?  
She wouldn't be upset even if you threw yourself in front of a truck!!*  
thought Kenji furiously.  
Ikuko rolled her eyes at Kenji.  
  
"Lets hope whatever you're scowling at has legs."  
  
"What??!!"barked Kenji.  
  
"That black scowl of yours."pointed out Ikuko.Kenji stared at her  
with a smile of admiration.  
"Ikuko,I would like to discuss a proposition to you,later."smiled Kenji.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Later~  
  
"Ikuko,I want you,to be my wife."stated Kenji calmly.  
  
Whatever Hono Ikuko had expected,she hadn't expected a proposal of   
marriage.Shooting to her feet,Ikuko stared at Tsukino Kenji as if he'd   
lost his mind.  
"Are you INSANE???I don't even know you very well!!!"exclaimed Ikuko.  
  
"That's the best of it.You see,my grandfather wants me to get 'married'  
and settled down in 6 months or he'll give the company away to whomever he  
pleases.I'm not going to stand by and watch him do that.I don't want to get  
married.But if you and I get married,our marriage wouldn't have to be   
complicated with emotional attachments."  
"Are you really as COLD as you sound or is this a sudden off the cliff  
insanity???"asked Ikuko.  
Kenji stifled a grin."Whichever you think is worst."  
  
"I'd settle for insanity.What if I say,I don't want to marry you?"  
  
"Then I'll be very upset."replied Kenji with sham sadness.  
  
Ikuko snorted.Kenji broke into a chuckle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wedding was quick and very businesslike.Ikuko was now Mrs Tsukino  
Kenji.She sighed as she sat next to her 'husband'.  
"What are you thinking??"came Kenji's voice.  
  
"I'm thinking that I have taken leave of my senses and have gone on a  
streak of insanity and should be sent to a mental asylum."  
Kenji burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"My friends won't think so either.They'll think,I'm the one who's mad."  
smiled Kenji warmly.  
"I wouldn't blame them.I think you're mad too."stated Ikuko.  
  
Ikuko closed her eyes and when she opened them,his face was inches from  
hers,his hand braced on one side of her head.  
"What are you doing???!!"she burst out.  
  
"Have I ever told you,how refreshingly outspoken and honest you are??"  
asked Kenji as he leaned closer.  
"Don't you dare kiss me!!"sputtered Ikuko panicking.  
  
Kenji merely laughed and captured her lips in a demanding kiss...coaxing  
her to open her mouth for his invasion.  
When Ikuko didn't comply,Kenji kissed his way to the side of her ear.  
  
"If you don't kiss me back,you might be sorry when I leave for Nagoya  
later.If I meet an accident you'll feel so guilty."whispered Kenji.  
To Ikuko's horror,his words made her want to laugh and kiss him back.  
Sucking in a breath,Ikuko tried furiously to calm the emotions running  
amok in her mind.  
Sensing her resistance failing,Kenji lifted his lips away in teasing.  
Ikuko sagged down the seat in relief.Shooting a glare at Kenji she scowled  
at his laughing face.  
"Don't pout Ikuko,it is MOST unbecoming of a dignified businessman's  
wife."  
Ikuko stuck her tongue out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Months later~  
  
Kenji came home with a package under his arm.Ikuko looked up at him  
from her sitting position.  
Holding the package in front of her,Kenji looked at her.  
  
"It's a dress."  
"Whatever for???"asked Ikuko perplexed.  
  
"Kaioh Tasuki's wife,Yukumaru just gave birth to his daughter.Michiru.  
They invited us for the baby shower."answered Kenji.  
  
"Why must there be so many babies born in a year???"sighed Ikuko in   
defeat.  
Kenji chuckled at her quip."Must be a good year for babies I suppose."  
  
"Really,Kenji...I mean only last month we attended Tenoh Hanase's party  
of HIS newborn baby girl,Haruka and before that,Tomoe Gawa's party for   
his girl,Hotaru..Furuhata Hikaru and Roika's son,Motoki.Not to mention Ryu's  
upcoming birth of his baby son,Mamoru."counted Ikuko as she ticked her   
fingers in exaggeration.  
Kenji laughed and placed a kiss on her temple.He loved her....but she  
didn't know that.She didn't need to know that...  
"You make me laugh,wife of mine."  
  
"Anything for you,husband of mine."joked Ikuko.  
  
It pained him,because it was merely a jest.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ikuko sighed as she flopped down into a chair.It had been such a trying  
day.In fact,everyday was a trying day when she saw Kenji.She was in serious  
danger falling in love with her temporary husband.She gave a bitter laugh.  
*Serious danger???That was under rating her predicament.She should never  
have come to Tokyo Hill.Never have gotten into this insane marriage with  
Tsukino Kenji.*  
Kicking off her shoes,Ikuko sagged into the chair.Kenji had told her to  
leave the party without him.She'd been apprehensive about that as it seemed  
he was already half-way on his way to a drunken stupor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Early dawn~  
  
Ikuko sat up in bed.Kenji had yet to return because she had yet to hear  
his footsteps coming up the stairs to his room.Settling back into her   
pillows...she heard it.The slam of the doors.The heavy footsteps coming up  
the stairs.It stopped outside her door.Her back tensed then relaxed again  
as she heard his footsteps walk away.  
But then...why did she feel so disappointed???  
  
It was late afternoon when Kenji woke up.Ikuko was sitting in the drawing  
room reading a book when he entered the room.She looked up,and he could  
have sworn there had been a look of greeting on her face.  
"Good afternoon,Kenji.I trust you slept well??"asked Ikuko teasingly.  
  
Kenji snorted and rolled his eyes at her.Ikuko smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 3rd...  
  
The months rolled on and the Tsukino's along with others sat in the   
living room of Chiba Ryu awaiting the announcement.  
  
An estatic Chiba Ryu walked into the living room,a bundle in his arms,his  
face a mask of wonder.  
Ikuko smiled."Well???"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen.May I present to you,Chiba Mamoru."grinned Ryu as  
he proudly held up his baby son for all to see.  
"He's adorable."smiled Ikuko.  
  
"A beautiful baby,I must say."cooed Kyshi.  
  
"I say Ryu!!He looks like you!!I'll bet he'll be a lady-killer when he  
grows up!!"laughed Matta.  
"How's Kwannon??"asked Hikaru,his face hiding his distaste at the name.  
  
"Tired."muttered Ryu dispassionately.  
  
Ikuko knew Ryu had finally seen through Chiba Otaka Kwannon's mask of  
feminine beauty and under all the layers of film applied to enhance her  
beauty.Chiba Ryu was no longer a fool.  
"You like children,Ikuko??"asked Roika holding a sleeping Motoki to her.  
  
"Very much."admitted Ikuko ruefully.  
  
"Why don't you have some??"asked Yukumaru as she held Michiru to her  
bosom.  
Ikuko turned bright red and stammered an answer as she avoided Kenji's  
gaze.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So...you like children??"chuckled Kenji.  
  
Ikuko bit her lip staring at the out the window.She nodded her head  
slightly.  
"Why don't you take up,Yukumaru's suggestion and have kids??"  
  
Ikuko turned to stare at him."I beg your pardon???!!!"sputtered Ikuko,  
unsure if she had heard him correctly.  
"Lets have kids."said Kenji as he stared straight ahead not meeting her  
gaze.  
"Wh-what??!Kenji!!You know-"  
  
"Ikuko...I love you..."whispered Kenji as he turned to meet her gaze.His  
brown eyes meeting her aqua blue ones.  
Ikuko flinched involuntarily at the emotion she saw in those eyes.Turning  
her gaze from his,she stared out onto the sidewalk.  
"Ikuko??"  
"We hardly know each other,Kenji..you can't know me enough to say you  
love me..."whispered Ikuko as she tried to convince herself.  
"Who are you trying to convince,Ikuko??You or me???"questioned Kenji  
harshly.  
"I-...just let me think about it,Kenji..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month later,Ikuko was careful to avoid her husband's angry glare.She  
still hadn't answered him on the child matter.She wanted to have children  
so much...but that would mean admitting she loved him.And her pride was  
opposed to that.  
That night...  
  
"Ikuko..."  
  
Ikuko nearly jumped out of her chair in fright.Turning she saw Kenji's  
tall frame standing over her.A lump caught in her throat.  
"I'm leaving for Sapporo in the morning.I won't be back for a few  
months."stated Kenji.  
"H-How long??"breathed Ikuko.  
  
"Half a year maybe longer."shrugged Kenji.With that,he turned his back  
and strode out of the room.  
Ikuko stared after his erect back.She did want children so....Kenji's  
grandfather had yet lived his life out.It would probably be a few more  
years before he passed on.And she did love Tsukino Kenji so...  
Standing slowly,Ikuko sighed.She was about to take a step in her  
marriage that would change it forever....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenji stared at the sleeping figure beside him as she turned and snuggled  
deeper within the covers.  
Smoothing a dark curl off her forehead,Kenji brushed a kiss to his wife's  
temple.His wife....  
Locking his hands in front of her mid-drift,Kenji held her as she slept.  
He was leaving in the morning for a business deal.He had a sudden wish not  
to go,or perhaps take her with him.But Ikuko hated travelling and she  
could at the moment be carrying an heir.....so moving about was hardly an   
option.He sighed....closing his eyes.He fell into comfortable slumber.  
  
Ikuko watched as her husband's car pulled out if the driveway heading  
for the Tokyo Airport.He was taking his plane and flying to Sapporo.  
Closing her eyes,Ikuko leaned back and smiled at the delicious memories of  
last night....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two months later,Ikuko was a deliriously happy woman.She was pregnant!!  
She could look forward to a child to hold and cuddle!!She stared up into  
the clouds.She had yet to contact her husband.He was so busy and the times  
she'd called him.He'd been busy.The secretary had asked if she'd wanted to  
leave a message,but Ikuko wanted to tell him the news herself.  
The days passed....and soon,it was the fourth month of her pregnancy and  
Kenji had yet to call.He'd been so busy he'd forgotten to call her!!Her  
mind screamed outrage.  
Picking up the phone.She dialed his phone number once more.This time,  
he picked it up.  
  
"Hello??"came a sleepy voice.  
"Kenji?"  
  
Tsukino Kenji sat up.He hadn't heard his wife's voice for months!!!Each  
time she'd called.She's never left a message.  
"Ikuko?"questioned Kenji as he ran a hand through his hair.His head  
throbbed angrily.  
  
"Kenji...I've been trying to talk to you for months!!"exclaimed Ikuko.  
"I'm sorry...I've been busy."answered Kenji as he whispered.  
"I have something to tell you."  
"What is it??"asked Kenji as he stared at the floor.She sounded so happy.  
He couldn't believe if he opted for honesty...everything he held dear   
would be lost because of one night of drunkeness.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"What???"  
  
That was when his world became even more suffocating...if he told her  
now...his wife..and even his unborn child would be lost to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
June 30  
  
Tsukino Kenji paced about outside in anxiety and terror.His friends  
staring at him as he paced three paces right.Three paces left.  
A tired looking doctor exited,whispered something to Tsukino Kenji and  
left.  
  
Kenji entered the room and bent over his pale wife.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open."Kenji.."she managed with a sleepy smile.  
"Ikuko.."  
  
"Have you seen her??"asked Ikuko.  
  
Walking towards the cradle that held his sleeping infant daughter,  
Kenji stared at the tiny bundle.A pinkish face wrapped in white with golden  
tufts of hair sticking out.  
Suddenly,the baby's eyes opened.It was a marine aqua blue like their  
mother's....a lump caught in his throat.  
His finger touched the tiny hand that poked out and grasped his finger.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"What are you going to name her,Kenji??"asked his wife softly.  
"I'll name her Usagi.."said Kenji turning to look at Ikuko.  
"Usagi...a wonderful name."replied his wife that nodded off to sleep.  
  
Turning back to the child,Kenji whispered...  
  
"Usagi...welcome to Tokyo Hill."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
The end...  
  
So thus ends my introduction of Tsukino Usagi to Tokyo Hill.Watch for  
more coming in the Tokyo Hill Series: Tokyo Hill:Primary as the little  
tykes grow up.Email me. 


End file.
